onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness on the Edge of Town
"Darkness on the Edge of Town" is the 78th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary With Gold banished from town, the residents of Storybrooke attempt to resume their normal lives: Hook and Belle search for a way to release the fairies from the Sorcerer's hat, while Emma, Henry and Regina continue to look for clues that could lead them to the Author. But when a terrifying darkness descends on the town, Emma and Regina are forced to confront the true nature of evil. Meanwhile, in New York, Gold and Ursula enlist Cruella De Vil to join their cause. Plot Rumple and Hook look up at the stars released from the Sorcerer's hat. Belle banishes Rumple from Storybrooke. Henry and Regina find a blank storybook in the sorcerer's possible house. Emma joins the cause to help Regina find her happy ending. Rumple visits Ursula in New York, telling her that the Author can change the rules which stop villains from winning. 'Teaser' The Forbidden Fortress Many years ago... At Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress, a guard is stood in the main hall when suddenly, a tentacle grabs him and violently throws him aside, revealing Ursula to be the culprit. The sea witch walks through the hall until she's ordered to stop by Maleficent, who asks who she is. Ursula turns and grabs Maleficent's staff, introducing herself with her name, but tells her to call her "your majesty". Maleficent states that she doesn't bow down to fish, so Ursula asks who she is. After having her tentacles mocked, Ursula states that she was invited here, asking for Maleficent's excuse. She reveals that this is her home, so Ursula asks why she sent for her. She assures the sea witch that she didn't send for her, but before anyone can say anything else, two barking Rottweiler dogs begin running at them. The two witches prepare to defend themselves with attack, but Cruella De Vil casually walks up to them and says she wouldn't do that. When she reaches the women, she sarcastically assures them that the dogs don't eat fish or dragon...unless she tells them to. She crouches down and breathes a magical green smoke into the dogs faces, calming them down instantly. She thanks her darlings for a wonderful job, stating she'll take it from here before getting up and asking what she's doing in this "ghastly place". Maleficent reveals that this "ghastly place" is her home and she didn't ask for any visitors. The two women state that they received specific instructions, but Maleficent tells them she doesn't care as they're trespassing, "And do you know what I do with trespassers?" she asks, readying her staff. Ursula tells her not to think it, but before anything can happen Rumplestiltskin calls out from behind them, telling them not to tear each other apart for he needs them all in one piece...or rather three pieces. Maleficent realises Rumple summoned the girls, so he confesses playfully. Ursula asks why she left the sea for this, so Rumple explains that the reason for their "tête-à-tête-à-tête... à tête" is because they all have something in common, they're villains, "And it's time the villains got their happy endings". ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In Storybrooke, the second hand on the clock tower changes from 8:15 to 8:16, and a view of the street is shown. Regina and Henry exit Granny's Diner, and the formerly Evil Queen gives her son a hug as a yellow bus pulls up, and the driver opens the door. Regina watches as her son leaves for another day of school. Mary Margaret is seen teaching a class, apparently having resigned as mayor. She asks her class if anyone can tell her what the study of birds is called, and Henry, who appears to still be a student of hers, raises his hand and answers "ornithology." Regina is seen unpacking her belongings in the mayoral office, retaking her position as the town's leader. She looks up and sees the bird painting Mary Margaret had hung during her brief term (See: 4.03), and conjures up a fireball, throwing it at the piece of art, all the while maintaining a genuine smile on her face. At the Blanchard Apartment, Granny sits downstairs and waves at Emma, who looks down at her babysitting Prince Neal. She then looks in her closet and grabs her sheriff's badge and a coat. Outside Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Hook waits for Emma to join him; he gives her a cup of coffee and the couple embrace in a kiss. He puts his arm around her and the two then head for a morning stroll. Emma looks at the pawnshop and sees the "Closed" sign hung on the door. Emma and Hook make their way to the library where Belle is seen unlocking the doors. She greets them, and Hook gives Emma a goodbye kiss before following Belle inside. Inside the Storybrooke Free Public Library, Hook examines a bulletin board put together, containing a collage of miscellaneous information regarding the Sorcerer's hat and the missing fairies. Out of rage, the pirate throws the board, clearly frustrated. Belle, who stands behind the checkout desk, comments that it appears he still has his temper. Hook states that it's been six weeks and they've gotten no where with getting the fairies out of the hat. Belle replies that they just have to keep at it, and that they will find a spell to release all those trapped. As Hook picks up the board, Belle goes on to say that even though the translations are difficult, she's reached out to some of the smartest minds in the world and one of them will get back to her. "If we're reduced to those magic boxes then help is reduced to short rely," Hook says, referring to computers. Belle states that it's called the internet, and it can help them. She adds that once they can get the fairies out, they can help them get everyone else out, including "that poor old man you put in there." "All because I let myself get tricked by the Crocodile," Hook replies, then asking himself how he could be so weak. As Belle goes to start re-shelving, she comforts Hook, stating that Rumple got the best of both of them. She adds that he should've been stronger, but so should she, and that she should've seen through him. "You were blinded by love, what was my excuse?" he asks, to which Belle replies "probably the same thing," just for someone else. Hook comments that Rumple was right about one thing: love is a weapon, just as persuasive and dangerous as magic. Belle agrees, adding that he had both of their hearts. Hook states, however, that "as big of a bastard as he was, he did love you." Belle replies that but now he's gone from their lives forever, and, now teary-eyed, says she hopes he found whatever it was he was looking for. NEW YORK CITY Inside an apartment, a microwave timer counts down seconds; Rumplestiltskin watches. Ursula enters, just as the microwave goes off; "It means it's ready," she states, not exactly knowing if the Dark One knows how the device works. "Yes, I know," Rumple replies, opening the microwave and getting his meal. "Cause the Dark One did so much cooking in his time," Ursula replies sarcastically, to which Rumple tells her not to worry, as his powers extend past Roman noodles; Ursula states that it doesn't in this life. She adds that she's beginning to think he's all talk about promises of "happy endings," as all he seems to be doing is eating her food and sleeping on her couch. "That better not be the last Roman," she says, closing the microwave, and turning to him, asking if it looks like she's made of money, stating she works at an aquarium. "No, that's not what you do," Rumple replies, correcting that she complains, "And you know why? Because your life, for a better term, is crap." Ursula reminds the Dark One who's been taking care of him recently, however, but Rumple states he would've done just as well without it, and it's nothing compared to what he can do for her. He states he'll solve all her problems, but Ursula states they both know he doesn't care about her. Rumple replies that she's right, that he cares about himself, and she's lucky their problems align. As Rumple eats his noodles, an email pops up. Once opening and reading it, he smiles, stating it's the beginning of the end of the misery, and now it's time to visit an old friend of theirs. Great Neck, Long Island Rumple and Ursula are seen approaching a mansion, which is currently being watched by a group of people. "So this is where she lives? I guess some are doing better than others," Ursulla comments. However, it appears FBI agents are removing items from the home, and a man is taken away in handcuffs. A distraught Cruella De Vil states that this is all awful, and asks if they really need the theatrics. "We're doing better," Rumple says to Ursula as the two head for their former acquaintance. As Cruella's husband is forced into a police car, Cruella grabs one of her fur coats from a rack. "Sorry, lady," an FBI agent says as he tries to take the coat, but Cruella resists, stating "It was mine before." As the agent backs off, Cruella puts the coat on, but is startled by the sound of "Cruella De Vil," coming from Rumple. "No one calls me that here," she says, turning to see the Dark One and Sea Witch. Rumple apologizes, commenting that "Cruella Feinberg" doesn't have the same ring to it. Cruella asks what the two of them are doing there, to which Rumple answers to regain their greater glory he can return to them both if she joins him. Cruella states she's not going anywhere with him, and begins walking away. Rumple stops her, however, stating that things have changed; their last encounter may have been less than ideal, but now their interests align once more. "You've lost all you have, and so have we. That's why I'm here: to put an end to having everything taken away." Cruella corrects the Dark One that she hasn't had everything taken away; she proceeds to press a clicker which opens the garage to her mansion, revealing a vintage car. "And where are you going to go with these poultry possessions?" Rumple asks, to which Cruella replies "to get some less poultry possessions." Rumple says it's an empty pursuit, however, as she'll just end up back where she started. "I'll never end up back where I started." Rumple states he can get her everything she wants and more, but Cruella replies he talks a good game, but questions if he can deliver in a world with no magic where apparently walking is a challenge. Rumple corrects her, however, stating there is magic, but she has to know where to find it. He adds that he knows she doesn't trust him, but if she follows him then she won't have to, "Aren't you tired of feeling ordinary?" Cruella finally gives in, telling them both to get in the car. She asks where they're going, and Rumple states its' a town called Storybrooke. With that, Cruella drives the three of them away, speeding and swerving, nearly hitting someone as she does so. 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Cruella De Vil's vintage car. *Although credited, Michael Socha (Will Scarlet) is absent from this episode. *The fast food restaurant visited by Cruella, Ursula and Mr. Gold is known as Mr. Cluck's, and it was featured originally on Lost, which Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz also wrote for. Production *The title of this episode was confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on November 12, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 412 01.png Promo 412 02.png Promo 412 03.png Promo 412 04.png Promo 412 05.png Promo 412 06.png Promo 412 07.png Promo 412 08.png Promo 412 09.png Promo 412 10.png Promo 412 11.png Promo 412 12.png Promo 412 13.png Promo 412 14.png Promo 412 15.png Promo 412 16.png Promo 412 17.png Promo 412 18.png Promo 412 19.png Promo 412 20.png Promo 412 21.png Promo 412 22.png Promo 412 23.png Promo 412 24.png Promo 412 25.png BTS 412 01.png BTS 412 02.png BTS 412 03.png BTS 412 04.png BTS 412 05.png BTS 412 06.png BTS 412 07.png BTS 412 08.png BTS 412 09.png BTS 412 10.png BTS 412 11.png BTS 412 12.png BTS 412 13.png BTS 412 14.png BTS 412 15.png BTS 412 16.png BTS 412 17.png BTS 412 18.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer #1 *Promotional trailer #2 References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Spring Premieres Category:Cruella-centric Category:Ursula-centric